


【邕聖】TinOUT

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: Dirty talk有 / 不道德內容有 / 約砲車





	【邕聖】TinOUT

　　有些事情是顯然不道德的。  
　　最起碼，當對象是有所接觸的人，大部分人會在好奇心與良心之中選擇後者。不過對邕聖祐來說，尹智聖還不是一個足以讓他產生罪惡感的對象，所以他幾乎沒有猶豫地行動了。

　　獨自坐在深夜十二點的辦公桌前，燈光只留了位於自己上方的兩盞，邕聖祐手中的手機螢幕在稍嫌昏暗的空間裡閃閃爍爍。此時，他盯著的畫面是從尹智聖手機裡備份下來的各種資料。

　　邕聖祐偶爾會這麼做。當公司裡出現了讓他在意的人，利用公司大樓的共用WIFI駭進他們的手機對一個工程師來說並不是難事；而邕聖祐也不做什麼個資買賣、鏡頭偷錄等大事，只不過是沉迷於窺探隱私的快感當中罷了。

 

　　他滑著那位新進上司的照片，很快就發現這個人是不折不扣的科技成癮者，照片數量驚人，這點從他的社群網站就能略知一二；前半段的照片無非就是一些出遊風景照、自拍、食物照等稀鬆平常的東西，照片裡的尹智聖就和平時給人的印象無異，開朗、溫和、有趣──直到邕聖祐發現這些日常照裡似乎夾雜了什麼奇怪的照片。

　　「智聖哥啊……真沒想到呢。」

　　邕聖祐看著畫面中的尹智聖，全身上下只穿了一件白襯衫、勾著雙腿鴨子坐，鏡頭並沒有照到上半張臉，刻意抓了一個曖昧的角度自拍。  
　　再往下找，邕聖祐又抓下好幾張類似的圖──連帶全臉的裸上身對鏡自拍、穿著單薄衣服的若隱若現拍法，或是更加煽情的，大腿沾上乳液營造出濃厚性暗示的照片、穿著短褲雙腿大開對著鏡頭等等，還有數個用枕頭自慰的影片。

　　一張一張存下照片的人幾乎要雀躍地吹起口哨來。邕聖祐開始想，這些照片是拍給誰看的？他還記得前一個禮拜的公司聚會上，同事當眾調侃過尹智聖單身了好幾年這件事。於是他想起剛才備份資料時，似乎有看到社交軟體的影子。

　　檢查了一下社交軟體的通訊紀錄，邕聖祐得到了尹智聖會在網路上約砲的訊息。雖說不該以貌取人，但誰也絕對不會想到為人正直、溫柔的尹智聖有著這樣的一面。

 

　　一向行動力極高的邕聖祐立刻註冊了尹智聖愛用的社交軟體。不，他從不做出利用私密照片去威脅某人這種差勁的事，雖然竊取隱私本身也不算什麼好事就是了。  
　　但邕聖祐認為，在戀愛市場中最有效率的手法就是製造機緣。一旦能掌握對方的個人取向愛好，再來點不經意的、人為的巧合，製造出些許命中注定相遇的氛圍就算是成功了一半。

　　已經得知對方的興趣和基本資料，邕聖祐不需要再用更偏激的方法去追求。更何況，現在尹智聖還有可能自投羅網呢。

 

　　──

 

　　地鐵站前，尹智聖換上了少穿的吊帶褲裝，休閒感的搭配讓他散發些許孩子氣。一手握著熱可可、另一邊抓手機，他時不時就低頭點開螢幕檢查，緊張兮兮地走來走去、左顧右盼。  
　　幾天前，他在社交軟體上遇到了不錯的人，對方不願拍全臉，但從下巴的輪廓看來十之八九還是帥的，偏瘦的身體線條也恰到好處；畢竟現下市場面臨嚴重的1號短缺，以他的年紀能約到這種條件的年輕人算是難能可貴。

　　掌心忽然傳來震動，尹智聖心裡跳了一下。螢幕上傳來「我到了」的訊息。按照對方給予的資訊，他今天會穿黑色高領毛衣、棕色外套、牛仔布側背包、緊身長褲、黑髮……。

　　「邕……邕聖祐？」

　　尹智聖仰視自己正前方的高挑男人，幾乎要腿軟。那是他的同事，他的下屬，能力極強又沉穩、深受他讚賞的工程師，他不可能認錯。

　　「智聖哥，又見面了。」邕聖祐一派輕鬆地答話。「幸好有爭取到今天的排假，不然就糟了……不過我和你同時休假，旼炫哥大概會很頭疼吧。」  
　　「為什麼、為什麼你會──！」  
　　「哥才真是的，這麼無防備地露臉約砲，都不怕被認識的人發現嗎？」  
　　「是因為你沒有露臉，我才……。」

　　直到尹智聖從震驚和崩潰中緩過來，邕聖祐已經帶他來到事先預約的旅館裡，尹智聖迷迷糊糊地坐到床上，看著邕聖祐在衣帽架旁卸下身上的配件。

 

　　「等、等等！別做了，好不好？我真的做不到……。」  
　　「約好的事怎麼可以食言呢？」邕聖祐瞇起眼。「那樣我會生氣的，尹智聖。」  
　　「不行，真的不行！」尹智聖用幾乎要哭出來的聲音懇求。「拜託你了，要錢還是要升遷我都可以補償你，求求你不要做。」

　　對方可是要天天在工作場合見面的人，更何況還是比他年紀小的下屬，尹智聖絕對無法接受約砲之後再見到他的場面。但邕聖祐依然無動於衷，冷著一張臉往尹智聖走去，四肢並用將他壓制在床上。

　　「好不容易發現智聖哥這麼淫蕩的一面，怎麼可以放你走呢。」邕聖祐用腳頂開尹智聖的雙腿，故意挺腰磨蹭了下他的大腿內側。「其實你也很期待吧？在網路上對我說了那麼多色情的話，怎麼現在就不敢了？」

　　尹智聖被羞恥得說不出話來，撇過頭時露出迅速漲紅的耳朵。的確在網路上聊天時很投合，有種無法言喻的親切感，讓尹智聖有點被欣喜沖昏頭、很快就向對方敞開心胸；他可沒想到，產生這種感覺正是因為那就是與他相識的人……。

　　邕聖祐在先前的談話就有嗅到一絲端倪，尹智聖似乎對言語的羞辱很有感覺，而他此刻的反應也驗證了這一點。他滿足地笑了一下，手掌附上褲檔，一下一下地搓揉起來。

　　「讓我想想，智聖哥是不是說過想被射在臉上？沒想到哥平常那麼純潔的樣子，有這麼變態的取向呢。還有，腰側和乳頭都很敏感，自己也會玩那裡嗎？」  
　　「嗚……別說了……。」

　　尹智聖在邕聖祐的撫弄下徹底軟下身體，隨著話語的刺激呼吸加快，連說出口的聲音都變得曖昧起來。

　　邕聖祐更變本加厲地貼上他的耳朵，讓自己清亮的嗓音毫無阻礙地直達尹智聖腦中。  
　　「昨天還傳了在床上用飛機杯的照片給我，要我狠狠玩弄你……哥真的很欲求不滿啊，現在是不是也等不及了？」  
　　「你還說有機會的話要穿著女裝做。我很期待哦，穿上百褶裙、雙腿張開的智聖哥一定很色。」  
　　「你看，都硬成這樣了。」

　　尹智聖在恍惚中被剝下了上衣，吊帶褲卻又原封不動地穿回去，垂掛在肩上的吊帶剛好蓋過乳頭的位置，粗糙的牛仔布料即使只輕輕摩擦過皮膚也帶來強烈的顫慄。正意識到自己穿成了丟臉的樣子時，邕聖祐隔著布料握住他的陰莖上下搓揉，另一手壓住一邊吊帶用力碾壓下方的乳頭，尹智聖哭喊著繃緊腳趾，射在褲子裡。

　　「智聖哥真不乖，褲子都濕了。」邕聖祐戳弄著濕成一塊的部分，沾上不少黏膩的液體，接著他剝下吊帶褲，露出藏在裡面的三角白內褲。「啊、真的穿了三角褲來？我好像該給你一點獎勵了。」

　　邕聖祐拉下褲頭，掏出還垂軟著的陰莖，低頭就含進嘴裡；剛射精沒多久的陰莖正處於極度敏感的狀態，受到口舌刺激讓尹智聖毫無防備地叫出來。

　　「啊！不可以、啊啊……」

　　身下的人並沒有理會，反倒更賣力地舔弄，濕熱的舌頭反覆刷過柱體，尹智聖受不了如此過分的快感，無力地拐著邕聖祐的頭髮，流下生理性淚水。

　　「嗚……嗯啊……會、會尿出來的……」  
　　「那就尿出來吧。」邕聖祐聽見被他服侍的上司用軟軟的聲音說著可愛的話，忍不住勾起笑，然後將陰莖吞到底。  
　　突然就被深喉的尹智聖倒抽一口氣，不自覺挺著腰又射了一次，邕聖祐並不介意地全數吞下。連續高潮兩次使人快要喘不過氣，邕聖祐好心地放他休息一會兒。

　　「只是口交就爽哭了，被我幹的時候該怎麼辦？」  
　　「嗯……等等──！你還是要做？」  
　　「都做到這個地步了，你覺得隔天上班會比較不丟臉嗎？」邕聖祐解開自己的皮帶，能夠看見四角褲下的巨物已經隆起了一點。「況且，我還沒舒服到呢。」

　　尹智聖在過來之前就已經先行做過擴張，肉穴裡還殘留著潤滑液，邕聖祐並沒有花太多時間試探前戲，再沾了一些潤滑液進去後便拉著尹智聖的雙腿長驅而入。  
　　在這之前，尹智聖因為忙碌的緣故已經有一段時間沒和人做過，身體似乎已經遺忘了被填滿的感覺；當對方硬熱的東西插到最深處，身體反射性地縮緊起來，在適應之前邕聖祐卻已經扣著他的腰開始衝刺。

　　「智聖哥，別夾那麼緊。」邕聖祐發現抽送不是很順利，輕拍他的屁股提醒道。  
　　「那你，慢一點啊、哈啊……」  
　　「不要。」

　　邕聖祐開始輕撫尹智聖的腰和大腿、不時吻上他濕潤的臉頰，試圖讓他放鬆一點；突然尹智聖的身體顫抖了下，抓住邕聖祐的手臂，邕聖祐沒有錯過這個微小的變化，不斷撞上剛才頂到的地方，尹智聖控制不了地哭出來，身體任憑邕聖祐侵犯，隨著劇烈的抽插搖搖晃晃，貼在小腹上的陰莖開始滴下些許透明液體。

　　「爽到了？哥一直在等著我這麼做吧。」邕聖祐稍微抬起尹智聖的臀部，更加毫無縫隙地操進去。「智聖哥，你在上班時也想著這些事情對吧，總是小心翼翼地看著我的褲檔，不知道心裡在想什麼變態的事？」  
　　「哈啊、對──」尹智聖已經被操得失神，服從地扭動屁股。「我一直、嗯啊、想被聖祐上……」  
　　「現在夢想成真了，是不是要說點讓我開心的話呢。」  
　　「嗯啊、聖祐、聖祐操得好舒服……還要……快點幹我……嗚嗚、」

　　看著尹智聖哭得滿臉通紅、雙眼失焦的淫蕩表情，邕聖祐舔舔嘴唇。看來這次的獵物是大成功了。

 

　　──

 

　　隔天早上，尹智聖並沒有排到休假，只能硬著頭皮去上班。昨天他讓他的下屬在自己體內射滿了精液，還說了一堆丟人的話，他只能祈禱自己能夠盡量裝得夠若無其事。

　　尹智聖坐到自己的位置上，滑開手機打發時間；這時辦公室的門被推開，尹智聖認出那雙皮鞋踩踏的腳步聲，連忙低下頭假裝忙碌。

　　接著他發現好像有哪裡不太對勁。一直以來使用的那個社交軟體不見了。他反覆確認了好幾次，卻沒有一點自己移除掉它的記憶。

　　不過也無所謂了，尹智聖心想，即使現在還是孬種得不敢直視對方，但有了固定的砲友之後，也就沒有必要到社交軟體上尋覓了。


End file.
